User blog:3krok/Krok Talk - Smash Bros Roster Leak
Under Construction. Alright, I guess I've wanted to do this since it first came out. Here's a Krok Talk of the new Smash leaks. There's Smash 4 spoilers in this, don't say I didn't warn you. Do I believe them? It's a simple question, and also a simple answer: Yes. I believe the leaks because they're supported heavily by a lot of things in the final game, as well as Nintendo of America seeking the leaker down and taking his YouTube account down. Not only that, but today's reveal practically confirms the leaks due to similarities in the official art and the way the character, Shulk, looks on the leak. The roster. This is the leaked roster. As you can see there are 48 character slots, and since customization is off, that's not even all of the characters. The Mii Fighters aren't there. Which drove a lot of people to believe the leak was fake. As well as this, it looks like the ''Original 12 are still returning for yet another game. ''The roster choice is actually pretty solid. It seems like the 3rd parties and the clones are bunched up together, as well as all of the singular reps, excluding Little Mac, Mr. Game and Watch, and the characters who have also appeared in Mario games. Super Mario Bros. Gonna do multiple reps in franchise order. Mario Mario would probably be the most obvious person in the game, after all, he is a Super Smash Brother. Mario's inclusion is one of the most obvious and also one of the most satisfying. There really isn't much to say about Mario, so let's move on. Luigi Not much to say either, but it looks like Luigi's come back packing more of a punch, with his old Final Smash ZA WARUDO Negative Zone being completely negated. Pun intended. Luigi was one of the original 12, and I'm not surprised to see him back in the game because of that. Peach Peach, too, is an obvious inclusion, but less so than the three Mario boys. Peach is one of the longest running samples of female representation in Smash... Okay, not really. But sort of. Her exclusion would be questionable and annoying, especially because too new girls since melee, she has been the go-to for a character. Bowser If he weren't in, furries would cry everywhere. Bowser poses as the biggest representation of an antagonist in Smash games, being the longest running starter villain. Bowser's seemingly faster in this game, too. Also, I expect to be annoyed by Bowser Bombs online after that disgraceful 3DS tournament. Eugh. Rosalina and Luma My favorite female Mario character, I'm happy about her inclusion and I've really warmed up to her since the days of me crying "BUT WE DONT NEED MORE THAN FOUR REPS!", in fact, I actually prefer having more than four reps for some franchises in Smash. Rosalina definitely works in Smash, especially with Luma by her side, and I'm excited to see how people will use her online. Bowser Jr. Bowser Jr.'s inclusion has always been iffy since Mario Sunshine happened, some people love him, some people hate him, he's like the Ridley of the Mario reps. Personally, I'm content with his inclusion, I've always had a soft spot for Bowser Jr. and the way he operates looks interesting. However, I'm pretty disappointed that they didn't go the way of the paintbrush stuff for his moveset. You never know, it could be his Final Smash. Dr. Mario Dr. Mario's inclusion isn't too out of the ordinary, but this is the first time we've seen a Melee veteran who was scrapped in Brawl crawl out of the hole or rejection and give the world a good slap in the face. For that, I'm happy, Dr. Mario has always been a nice change of pace down special, hopefully for Mario. With Dr. Luigi having recenly arrived, I'm not surprised that Dr. Mario regained rep status in 4. Yoshi One of the original 12 and someone who wouldn't be scrapped due to that. My primary hope is just a new recovery. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts